1. Field
The present invention relates to a power determining apparatus and an electronic appliance including the same and, more particularly, to a power determining apparatus for determining which one of a commercial power source and an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) supplies power and an electronic appliance including the same.
2. Background
In areas where there is a shortage of electric power, supply of electric power from a commercial power source may be frequently interrupted. In particular, when supply of electric power to a refrigerator is interrupted, there may be a problem in that food goes bad due to an increase in temperature of the storage chamber in the refrigerator.
In order to stably supply electric power to an electronic appliance even in such an environment, electric power is supplied to the electronic appliance in the above-mentioned areas for a period in which supply of electric power from a commercial power source is interrupted, using an uninterruptible power supply (UPS).
The UPS supplies electric power to the electronic appliance, using a charged battery. However, since the amount of electricity charged in the battery is limited, it may be necessary to control the electronic appliance under conditions different from normal conditions, when electric power from the UPS is used.
That is, it may be necessary to detect whether or not electric power from the UPS is supplied to the electronic appliance.